Cowboy Champion
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Manik is having a bit of difficulty with bullies both in the locker room and at home , but finds comfort and a Champion in the arms of his lover and Revolution Leader. Manik/Storm one-shot.


_A/N: You have witnessed my first Slash story between James Storm and Manik which turned out to have some pretty good reviews and comments . So , I wanted to do another one for those who enjoyed it so much . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own James Storm , Manik , or any other name mentioned here including the Revolution name , Impact Wrestling owns all of it . I do own the story ._

**Cowboy Champion **

**Pittsburg , PA - Revolution Locker Room**

Everyone in Impact Wrestling that was on list for the show in Pittsburg had been called to a last minute meeting for all crew members and talent . The meeting was ten minutes away and there was a bit of a mix emotions of boredom and annoyed feelings in the air from the older talent and crew . But , for a few of the younger wrestlers or those who normally pulled off shenanigans in the locker room this was their moment to strike an unsuspecting victim .

In the Revolution ' s locker room Sanada was in one corner trying to focus on learning English from some audio sight on his phone . Storm who was use to meetings like this was sitting next to the door talking to one of the crew members about some last minute details for the upcoming show tomorrow . As for Manik and Abyss , they hadn't actually arrived at the moment .

" Alright , thanks for the info . " Storm said walking back into the room .

Sanada looked up at Storm wondering where his teammates were at . Manik was normally late and usually into trouble , but Abyss always arrived at the same time the Cowboy did .

" What ? " James asked noticing that Sanada was looking at him .

" Manik ? Abyss ? Where ? " Was all Sanada could manage to say at the moment .

" Don ' t know . " Storm said figuring Sanada was asking why the other members of the Revolution was late .

Sanada scratched his head at Storm and then went back to learning English .

" Oh , boy , this is going to be a long two days again . " Storm thought to himself

This Revolution idea had been a good one and he was more than happy to take Sanada and Manik under his wing while teaming with his buddy Abyss . But , how was he suppose to teach them anything when Sanada couldn ' t understand what Storm was saying and Manik always showing up late .

What happened next was Manik running into the room with something red all over him . Sanada looked at him very confused , but about to laugh until he saw Storm ' s face and decided against it .

" What happened to you and where is Abyss ? " James glared at Manik wondering what kind of trouble he got into now .

" This time it was totally not my fault , blame Kenny King for this . " Manik pointed to himself in a complete mess . He went to his bags and got clean clothes out .

" So , where exactly is Abyss ? " Storm asked in a softer tone .

" Probably caught in the same mess I was , you know I like practical jokes as much as the next guy , but these new children need to know when to knock it off . " Manik said going to the Revolution bathroom slamming the door like he was pissed .

Sanada was looking at Storm shocked that Manik was in such a rage . Manik was normally the chipper one of the group and upbeat , but not at the moment .

" Stay here , Sanada . " James tried to explain .

" I will stay here . " Sanada agreed .

" You actually got that part . " Storm said .

" Yes , " Sanada said .

James walked into the Revolution bathroom making sure the door was closed good behind him and locked it so he could talk to Manik one-on-one .

" TJ , " James said going to the shower area .

" Yes , Storm . " Manik said pulling his clothes off , he knew the Cowboy was behind him but didn ' t really care at the moment .

" What exactly happened out there and was Abyss really caught in it ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t know exactly about Abyss , but what I do know is that I saw him pull into the parking lot when I walked into the arena with Tigre Uno and Crazzy Steve , he could have been caught in the last part of it though or Kurt Angle making Kenny clean up the mess he made before the meeting . " Manik said looking at the Cowboy .

" So , what happened ? " James asked again .

" Kenny King used red Kool-Aid mix or some sort of red drink mix and water allowing it to drop on Tigre , Steve , and myself . " Manik said soon he was free of all his clothes .

Cowboy loved the look of this man , it had been weeks since they became lovers to each other . Only he and Manik knew about the relationship between themselves , not even Abyss and Sanada knew and it was determined to stay that way for as long as possible . But , people , especially the locker room knew better than to mess with the younger guys of the Revolution meaning Sanada and Manik , Storm was very over protective of the two and too often the Cowboy was found sticking up for them when necessary .

" Abyss here , " Sanada called into the bathroom .

" Okay , " Storm said and then looked at Manik going to get in the shower , the younger man ' s back was turned to James and the Cowboy noticed whelps on Manik ' s back .

" TJ , hang on , " James said quietly coming closer to the young man .

" What ? I really want to get the sticky stuff off of me Storm . " Manik did as Storm told him .

" I know , but wait one minute . " Storm said touching Manik on the back where the whelp was feeling TJ flinch at the touch .

" Ow , " Manik said .

" Didn ' t mean for it to hurt , what happened here ? " James asked concerned .

" The neighborhood I live in is getting rougher , some of the kids that were walking home from school were getting bullied by some idiots so I stood up for them and they decided to take out their anger on me . Its no big deal , I ' ve been through worse . " Manik looked at the Cowboy .

" You don ' t need to be in an enviroment like that TJ , it could end up hurting you worse later on down the road . " Storm said .

" I don ' t really have anywhere else to go . " Manik said .

" Why don ' t you stay at the Hideout ? " James offered .

" The Revolution Hideout , but I thought you said that was only for emergencies or for when all of us are together ? " Manik turned around to look at Storm .

" Your well-being is an emergency Manik . So , go ahead and stay at the hideout , but for tonight you can room with me . " Storm saying the last part low enough for only Manik to hear .

" Sure Storm , can I go now ? " Manik asked .

" Yeah , go ahead . " James said .

Manik stepped into the shower as Storm unlocked the door to the bathroom and went back into the Revolution locker room .

Soon Manik followed after the shower .

" Did you get into it to big man ? " Manik asked Abyss .

" No , but I did see Kenny having to clean up the mess . " Abyss said .

Manik sat down beside Sanada who looked at him .

" Evening , Sanada , " Manik said .

" Evening , Manik , " Sanada said .

" Man your English is starting sound good bro . " Manik looked at Sanada who then turned his head confused .

Storm sighed shaking his head .

" Well , its a start . " Manik said making Abyss and Storm both crack up laughing .

**Later That Night - Storm ' s Hotel Room **

" That was the most boring meeting I have ever been too . Except for the part when DJZ came running into the arena area and slipped crashing into Jesse and Robbie E . " Manik chuckling to himself .

James looked at Manik laughing .

" What ? " Manik asked .

" How can you go from being totally pissed one moment and happy the next ? " Storm asked .

" Why be mad when you can enjoy yourself by being happy ? " Manik looked at James .

James thought about it and smiled a little at himself .

" So , now what ? " Manik asked stripping down to his boxers .

" How about you get on the bed after taking those boxers off . " Storm said pulling lube out of his bag .

" Okay , " Manik smiled taking off his last piece of clothing and got on the bed laying on his stomach .

Storm liked having Manik facedown when he was making love to Manik . James was easily the most dominate of the two and Manik was more than happy to submit to the Cowboy as long as Manik got what he wanted out of the relationship as well .

James stripped down to nothing as his erection grew harder . Then climbed on the bed with Manik .

" Alright lets see how well the Cowboy can take your mind off of the problems at home , Manik . " Storm said as he lubed up the younger wrestlers butthole and his own manhood .

" Sounds good . " Manik responded to Storm ' s comment .

The next moment found James making love to Manik , both of them moaned in much pleasure until they both released and then collapsed on the bed . Storm made sure not to land directly on the smaller man not knowing how bad the beating Manik took at the hands of the bullies back at home .

" Wow , I feel better . " Manik said .

" Good , that ' s the way I want you to feel . " Storm said .

After both of them cleaned themselves up , Manik climbed back in the bed for a long nights sleep while Storm looked for the aloe lotion he used for his own aches and pains after a grueling match . James came back to the bed and began tending to Manik ' s back by rubbing the healing ointment into the whelps and bruises .

" Thank you , Storm . " Manik was grateful nobody ever tended to him or had taken care of him like the Cowboy had before he joined the Revolution . But , now he had people that cared about his well-being , the number one being Storm .

" Don ' t worry about it my young friend , just go ahead and gets some rest while I finish tending to you . " Storm said .

" Yes , Cowboy , " Manik said he slowly drifted off to sleep with James dealing with the wounds on him .

Storm , once he was finished , went to his hotel bathroom and washed his hands off from the lotion . When he came back to the room , he put the lotion back in his bag , covered Manik and then climbed into the other side of the bed .

James looked at the sleeping luchador for a moment concerned , but glad he agreed to stay at the Hideout for his own safetly . The last thing the Cowboy wanted was to lose Manik , he cared so much for the younger man and it would break his heart to have him hurt or gone .

Manik turned over in his sleep snuggling up next to the Cowboy with his head against Storm ' s chest and an arm around Storm ' s waist . James put his own arm around Manik in a very protective manner .

" Don ' t worry Manik , I will protect you from harm . " James kissing the young man on the forehead before following his companion ' s lead by drifting off to sleep for a good nights rest .

Manik opened his eyes after hearing what James said , he smiled gratefully for his Cowboy Champion who was willing to protect him from all that would hurt him . He then laid his head back down on Storm ' s chest going back to sleep so he would be ready for the next day .


End file.
